Oosh
Ooshla Shree is a very elderly man who wields a walking stick. Due to his extreme old age, he uses it as a deadly sword which protects him from his battles with the local thugs. He suffers with severe dementia which is his biggest weakness making him forget to take a different route home to avoid the thugs.(if he can remember where his home is). He is the long lost older brother of Scaryoldman. Oosh's birth name is unknown to himself because he can't remember it and his vocabulary only consists of saying "oosh" every time he walks, and the very rare "ooshla" and "shree". However, Scaryoldman is the only known person who vaguely remember's Oosh's real name: John Harshla. SOM and Oosh suffer from the only known case of "Olditus", a condition which makes the victim appear extremely old since birth. Life Story Oosh's relationship with his brother, Scaryoldman, was always very rocky. When they were younger they would do the usual things that siblings do, they would throw knives at each other, threaten to kill one another and strangling each other in their sleep but always failing. Even one day when they visited Blackpool Tower, SOM attempted to push him off the top floor and succeeded, causing Oosh to have a walking stick and permanent severe brain damage from age 8 onwards. ''The Thames Incident - '' They also visited Tower Bridge together when SOM was 30 years old after the event and SOM threw Oosh over the railings, leaving him to sail down the river screaming "Shree!" which meant it was a very serious situation as it was the first time he ever exclaimed such different words to his normal vocabulary. Scaryoldman believes this had killed his brother Oosh. He sailed down the River Thames for three weeks, feeding off all the waste that was floating in the river. Eventually, he washed up on the shore of Southend where the locals proceeded to ignore him as they thought it was the usual sight of a drunken man around the area. He had washed up unconscious until he was awoken by seagulls pecking on his bald head. By this time, Oosh had no idea or recollection of what had happened to him or why he was in the state he was in, as he already had dementia and his brain damage affected him greatly. All he remembers was exclaiming "Shree!". Eventually, someone called an ambulance and it took him away. Oosh thought he was saved but because it was January, the coldest winter in the history of the country had hit. The ambulance lost control as it skidded on ice and smashed into a lamppost, causing the back doors to open with a colossal whack, propelling Oosh, strapped onto a bed, out like a bullet. The drivers, who miraculously survived, hurried out, but they were too late. They just saw Oosh flying away on his stretcher accompanied with a noise they described as "Shree!". This was the last time Oosh was seen in this area, or by anyone that could identify him. Oosh doesn't remember Scaryoldman because of his brain damage and both his and SOM's parents died when he and his brother were aged 1. They didn't get adopted because they threatened to kill every adoptive parent they would've had and no one wanted them anyway. However, Scaryoldman vaguely remembers him, but doesn't care to acknowledge his existence. '''After The Thames Incident - '''Due to the force of the crash, Oosh had spent 7 hours straight flying at 500mph on his stretcher, which caused his face to become deformed because of the wind constantly strongly against it. He eventually fell asleep on this horrific journey, but was suddenly awoken as the stretcher crashed in the middle of a Council Estate thus propelling him forwards, smashing through the window of a nearby house, interrupting a burglary that was taking place by a man with a balaclava. Oosh had flown off his stretcher and landed face-up on a table, becoming unconscious once again. The man with the mask was scared by the sight of this deformed-faced man who seemed to have aged 50 years in the last few hours, as he ran out, he vowed to have revenge on this man who interrupted a crime that was going so smoothly. Residence After eventually recovering, Oosh realised he had no where to stay. He chose to build a house somewhere among the Council Estate that was located somewhere in the Midlands that soon became his home town. He scavenged for building supplies, living life as if in the medieval times as he had lost all knowledge of modern day civilization. He succeeded in finding many cardboard boxes around the town, some of which had McDonalds fries, Domino's Pizza, Pizza Hut and Amazon on them and some scraps of rain-washed wood. This allowed him to create a shack for himself. Coincidentally, on the first night he built the shack and was looking forward to his first good night's sleep, there was a terrible thunderstorm where several hundred bolts of lightning struck the shack and around it. It the God's were against him specifically. The cardboard shack had become very damaged, some pieces of cardboard catching fire and turning it to dust. Oosh had to scavenge for more materials the next day and had succeeded in constructing a new cardboard shack. He was definitely looking forward to this day's well-awaited proper night's sleep. As he fell asleep, he was suddenly awoken one second later by a loud, whistling sound. He then suddenly felt his shack get pulled into the air, his stomach dropping madly. A second later, all he could see was blurs of wood, splinters and cardboard flying around. Eventually, Oosh was propelled out of the tornado and smashed onto the ground, which gave him a permanent hunchback. On the third day, he did exactly the same again, feeling exhausted. One eye was closed and the other was dangerously almost closing, but eventually he created a replica of his previous two shacks. He fell asleep in seconds, but once again awokened by The Balaclava Man who would become Oosh's mortal enemy for life. Balaclava Man entered his cardboard shack by curiousity but suddenly let out a rage as there was nothing but a walking stick and an old man on the floor, staring at him. BM was about to leave but then realised this was the man he vowed to get revenge on. This was the start of many battles to come with BM and his thugs. 840b78ac58ffc4c3_old-man-ditches-crutches-on-the-dance-floor.gif|Oosh, for the first time in his life, dancing without his walking stick.